linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Chester Bennington
| Died = | Origin = Phoenix, Arizona United States | Instrument = Vocals, Guitar | Genre = Alternative rock, Nu metal, Grunge | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = * 1993-1998 (with Grey Daze) * 1999-present (with Linkin Park) * 2004-present (with Dead By Sunrise) | Label = | Associated_acts = Linkin Park, Grey Daze, Dead By Sunrise, Julien-K | URL = | Notable_instruments = }} Chester Bennington (born March 2, 1976) Chester Bennington | Biography, mtv.com, Retrieved on June 27, 2007. is an American vocalist. He is best known as Linkin Park's lead vocalist. Biography Early years Bennington was born in Phoenix, Arizona. He took interest in music at a young age, citing Depeche Mode and Stone Temple Pilots as early inspirations. Bennington's parents separated in the late 1980s, while he was still a child. He was sexually abused during his youth, and later struggled with cocaine and methamphetamine addictions. Bennington eventually overcame his drug addiction, and would go on to denounce drug use in future interviews. Bradenton Herald, Mo' Money Mo' Problems] (August 13, 2004), Linkin Park Association; retrieved on June 27, 2007. He worked at a Burger King restaurant before starting his career as a professional musician. Professional music career Bennington was once a member of Grey Daze, a now defunct grunge band. Personal life Bennington married his first wife, Samantha, on October 31, 1996.Chester Bennington Profile, celebritywonder.com; retrieved on June 27, 2007. They had one child, named Draven Sebastian, who was born on April 19, 2002. who was followed by 2 other siblings, He and his family live in a 6,000-square-foot house in Orange County when he is not on tour.Kushner, David, Linkin Park's Mysterious Cyberstalker (May 15, 2007), ''Wired'' magazine; retrieved on June 27, 2007. Bennington made a cameo in the film Crank.McKenzie, Shawn, Crank Review (September 2, 2006), Entertain Your Brain!; retrieved on June 24, 2007. He is also an avid tattoo enthusiast. In addition to sporting many tattoos and piercings all over his body, he has done work with Club Tattoo, a tattoo parlor in Tempe, Arizona. The parlor has received recognition from many magazines such as College Affair and Skateboard Mag, while also spawning an art show in New York City.Brink, etnies and Chester Bennington Launch Club Tattoo Collaboration with Exclusive Art Show in NYC! (March 21, 2007); retrieved on June 24, 2007.ClubTattoo.com, Press Room; retrieved on June 24, 2007. He has also started a fashion company Ve'cel (http://www.vecelclothing.com), which make high end shirts. Most shirts in the collection have dark imagery on them. Independent songs Solo # "Let Down" - Written by himself for his solo project (Release in 2007-2008) # "Walking In Circles" - on his solo album/written by himself (Coming out in 2007-2008) # "Morning After" - Written by himself (Release in 2003) Featured # "Slow Ya Roll" - Young Buck (Off his new album Buck the World released March 27) # "Home Sweet Home" - Mötley Crüe performed at ReAct Now (Release in 2005) # "State of the Art" - DJ Lethal of Limp Bizkit (Release in 2004) # "Karma Killer" - Cyclefly (Release in 2002) # "System" - Written by Jonathan Davis of Korn (Release in 2002) # "Walking Dead" - DJ Z-Trip (Release in 2005) # "Rock 'N' Roll (Could Never Hip-Hop Like This) Part 2" - Handsome Boy Modeling School (Release in 2004) External links *Linkin Park official website *LPF